Library
by BluStrawberri
Summary: Today was the day. The day that Phil stopped staring across the library at the mysterious boy like a creeper and actually walked over to introduce himself. Not in a, you know, obvious stalker kind of way or anything. In the Phil kind of way (which honestly wasn't that much different). Phan AmazingPhilxDanisnotonfire. M for (sexy) public indecency.


A/N: Hey, guys. I know it's been _forever_ since I've written anything. I've had a tough couple of months lately, from family issues to being forced to move suddenly to having a car accident in less than four months. Also I'm living with my boyfriend now, and it's kind of hard to write romance and smut with him sitting next to me and trying to look over my shoulder (which actually happened just as I wrote this little note, the bastard). D: All things aside, it's nice to be able to write again. This has been sitting for a few months, but I finally got around to finishing this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Somewhat potty mouths, and also public semi-sexy time and being a tease. Because we all know I'm a bit odd in the smut department. :)

OoO

Comic Book Boy was here again. Faded band shirt, black skinny jeans, and what looked to be permanent worry marks on his forehead (probably from the fine print of comic books he always read, Phil surmised). His beat-up messenger bag that was filled to the brim with comics and held together by threads, safety pins, and hope. And most of all, the feeling of euphoria and curiosity that infected Phil at the sight of the mysterious figure when he arrived into the room like a sudden wind.

Phil didn't remember when the boy started coming; honestly, his job at the public library was so boring that the days blurred together in an uneventful and forgettable lump of time. It was like one day Phil was staring longingly at the clock, and then the boy appeared and had him staring longingly at his _new_ clock. Because like clockwork, the boy would show up at 2pm on the dot, grab as many brightly-colored books as he could find in the span of fifteen minutes, and then proceed to hide in the same corner table until closing. And like clockwork, Phil would chew his lip in anticipation at 1:50, nervously pace at 1:55, and hide a relieved smile as the object of his fantasies breezed through the double door at 2 o' clock like he owned the place.

Today was the day, though. The day that Phil stopped staring across the library at the mysterious boy like a creeper and actually walked over to introduce himself. Not in a, you know, obvious stalker kind of way or anything. In the Phil kind of way (which honestly wasn't that much different). Phil sighed longingly as he watched warm, hazel eyes scan the pages at lightning-speed as a plump pair of lips mouth along inaudibly, the features' owner gripping the next page lightly even though he wasn't ready to turn the page quite yet. Phil took in a breath, steeling himself, and then walked up to the hunched-over figure.

"Can I help you?" Phil settled for, trying to find the perfect mix of unobtrusive yet confident.

"I'm fine, thanks," the boy mumbled, his gaze never lifting and his eyes continuing their movement unperturbed.

Phil paused, trying to think of something to say that would break the ice, but not come off as stalker-ish. _Hello, nice to meet you. So I hear the non-fiction section is an excellent place to screw like rabbits._ Not exactly the creepiest thing Phil had ever thought (or said), but still not a great conversation starter. He shifted his weight onto one foot nervously and cleared his throat, trying again. "Sandman?"

"Hm?" the boy hummed, and Phil thought it was the most beautiful sound ever. _Get a grip, idiot_, Phil chastised himself in his head, _you're an _adult_, not a lovesick teenager._

"You're reading Sandman?" Phil clarified out loud, tugging at the sleeves of his nebula jacket nervously and wishing he had worn something a lot less nerdy today. "Isn't it too early in the day to read depressing things?"

At this, the boy looked up. Phil gulped as their eyes met, the boy's hazel orbs squinting slightly as they looked Phil up and down, as if sizing him up. Phil hoped he passed inspection, because it would _suck_ if he were turned away this soon. A few seconds later, the boy visibly relaxed, apparently deeming Phil suitable. It remained to be seen as to what _kind_ of suitable, however.

"It's not that bad," the boy shrugged, his posh-sounding accent at war with his ragged clothing choices. "Also helps if most of the Endless are attractive as fuck. You get a taste for things like this if you read them long enough."

"What, depressing things or attractive fictional characters?" Phil quipped, resisting the urge to hit himself afterwards. _You've only just met the boy_, his inner voice reprimanded, _you should be dazzling him with your superior conversation skills, not joking like an idiot._ To this Phil mentally shrugged and thought, _too late now_.

The boy grinned, unfazed and seemingly unaware of Phil's internal dialogue. "Both. Although given the chance, I'd much prefer fucking a weirdly attractive Lord of Dreams than a Depressing Thing. Just think of all the _physics_ you could break in his realm."

So that cleared up the question of the boy's sexuality, Phil supposed. At least half of it; you never knew with people who wore skinny jeans. But still, that meant that Phil had a chance, even if only a slight one. Phil laughed in response to the boy's statement, immediately feeling more at ease as the conversation took a weird direction. After all, weird was his _specialty_. "What, I thought Despair was a very becoming personification of Depressing Things."

The boy snorted. "If you think that, then you need to get your head examined."

"Says the man who wants to fuck a dream," Phil retorted playfully, giddiness welling up inside of him at the fact that he was having an _actual_ conversation with his fantasy. And it was going _well_.

"Been there, done that. I'm slightly under the level needed to permanently lock away this breed of insanity," the boy grinned. He stuck out a hand. "Name's Dan. I come here every day and all I do is read comics."

Phil took the offered hand and hoped his palms weren't too sweaty. "Phil. I also come here every day, but all I do is work."

"I know," Dan smirked as he released Phil's hand, his fingertips brushing against Phil's wrist for a moment longer than they should have before he let go. _What?_ The ebony-haired boy gave a start, trying to ignore the burning of his skin at the memory of the touch. Did that mean that Dan was _watching_ him? The possibility sent butterflies eating at his insides as he tried to come up with a proper response that wasn't face-sucking or bookshelf-ruining.

"Erm, really?" his mouth supplied for him intelligently, and the embarrassment of the idiotic response was overruled by his burning curiosity.

"Yeah," Dan nodded, smirk relaxing into a casual grin. He leaned back in his chair, propping himself up precariously with his feet as he talked. "Though I only get to watch you when _you're_ not looking at me, which is honestly not that much time. You need to work on your inconspicuous staring, mate."

Phil turned bright red, an excuse forming on his lips but stopping before it reached the air; there really _was_ no rationalization that would get him out of this. So Dan knew. All the times Phil was staring at him like a hormonal schoolgirl, Dan knew and…reciprocated? Phil was elated, but felt the strange urge to apologize. "Uh, sorry?"

"Don't be," Dan's grin widened. "You're great eye-candy when I have the five seconds of uninterrupted staring time."

Phil's blush deepened, and he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. I guess."

"You _guess_?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "You're shit at being put on the spot, aren't you?"

"So I've been told," Phil shrugged, offering up a shy smile so Dan knew he wasn't offended.

"So, _Phil,_" Dan paused, rolling the name on his tongue as if tasting it for the first time. "Why don't you have a seat and we can—"

"_Attention everyone, the library will be closing in five minutes. Please take your unchecked books to the front."_

Phil inwardly groaned. "Shit, I have to go. There's gonna be a mega-rush today, so they need me at the front."

The disappointed and slightly exasperated look on Dan's face mirrored Phil's thoughts. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll be here tomorrow at two if you want to continue where we left off."

"I know," Phil echoed Dan's earlier words, smiling as Dan grinned in response. "I'll be here, too."

"Good," Dan's grin melted into a smile. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Definitely," Phil nodded eagerly, apparently a bit _too_ eagerly if Dan's sudden smirk was anything to go by. Even if Phil _didn't_ have to work tomorrow, he still wouldn't pass up a chance to talk to his newfound…whatever Dan was. '_Friend'_ would suffice for now, he figured. '_And More'_ was for later.

Dan stood, heaving his messenger bag over his shoulder and giving a little wave. "Catch you later."

"Ditto," Phil said automatically and waved in reply. _Ditto?_ he questioned silently as he watched Dan's retreating figure. _Am I _really_ going to be this lame around him?_ Phil figured time would tell, and he sure had a hell of a lot of time to spend (and that he wanted to spend) with the brunette. Phil only realized after the automatic doors slid shut behind Dan that he still had his hand raised, and hurriedly put it down and looked around to make sure no one had witnessed it and the equally idiotic smile he wore.

OoO

Phil had finished pacing the length of the library around forty times before he ran out of energy and things to occupy himself with. He was so _bored_, and two was taking _forever_ to get here. He chanced a look at the clock: 1:15. Forty-five minutes left, and already he was bored out of his mind. He was behind the information kiosk, trying to balance a piece of paper on top of a pen he managed to stand upright, when an idea hit him. He instantly straightened, the pen knocked over and the paper flying away at the sudden movement. Grinning to himself, he waved one of his coworkers over to take his place and walked out of the building, mission set in his mind as he stalked off to the outside world.

And so it was that when two o'clock came (and Dan with it), Phil was waiting with two cups of coffee, one resting snugly in his hands and the other sitting innocently at Dan's place.

"I hope you like Starbucks," Phil said, gesturing at the cup of (hopefully not too) lukewarm coffee when the brunette sat down in his usual seat.

"Mm," Dan hummed as he gently picked up the cup and inhaled. After gingerly blowing on the available surface, he sipped the liquid and sighed happily. "I love the taste of corporate sellouts in the morning."

"It's the afternoon," Phil reminded him teasingly. "And I didn't know how you liked it, so I just stole about half of their supply of sugar and creamer."

Phil motioned to a messy pile of various types of sugar and a small, unlabeled cup filled with what Phil hoped was creamer (the barista gave him a nasty look as he loaded his pockets with the sugar, but he figured she wouldn't do anything while her manager was watching).

"I like it black. Sorry you had to go to all that trouble," Dan sheepishly admitted.

Phil shrugged. "Don't worry about it. That's only what's _left_; I used most of it on my _own_ cup."

Dan's eyes widened. "But there's like, twelve packets of sugar left."

"Exactly," Phil grinned. "I happen to like some coffee with my sugar. I really don't need the sugar high _and_ the caffeine kick, but I figure I should utilize my body's youth and short recovery time while I still can."

"You're going to go gray before you hit thirty, I _do_ hope you realize that," Dan teased, chuckling. "Though I'm sure you'd somehow manage to rock silver hair."

Phil blushed, laughing. "As my teenager years have shown me, silver is _not_ a good way to go."

"You, too?" Dan groaned. "I thought I was the only one to go through that phase."

"Apparently not," Phil shrugged, and they shared a grin before dissolving into laughter. God, talking to Dan was so _easy_. Phil didn't know why he didn't do this sooner. Well, he _knew_ why; Phil was the shiest person in the world when it came to just about anything. When his friends would hit up the bar, he would be the lonely one nursing a drink in the corner (not that he drank all that much, but it was a nice friend to have when his other friends ditched him for a hot piece of ass).

"So," Dan started, leaning forward conspiratorially, "tell me about yourself. Age, living situation, hobbies, murder M.O., et cetera."

"Well," Phil paused, rewinding his life and trying to pick out the parts that were the most exciting and least likely to embarrass him. "I'm twenty-seven and I moved here a few months ago. I live right down the street, so this seemed like a convenient find as far as a job goes. For hobbies, I play way too many video games, consume and cook way too much junk food, and spend way too much time here than I ought to. I really don't have much of a social life, so I just kind of hang around. Murder M.O.? If I had the guts to actually do it, I'd say fire, because even idiots look pretty bathed in flames."

"True," Dan nodded appreciatively, humming. "As for me, I'm twenty-three, and I moved down the street a few weeks ago. I'm currently going to Uni a few miles from here, but the dorms suck and the roommates suck even worse, so I moved into a rat hole of an apartment. Hobbies include playing way too many video games as well, reading as many comics as I can feasibly find for free, and drawing massive amounts of said comic book characters. Also, rusty fishhook is my go-to murder device, because it's a nice and slow torture instrument in addition to satisfactorily filleting the hell out of idiots."

"We might be a bit off in the head," Phil murmured.

"Oh, definitely," Dan laughed, and Phil joined in. "But we're the _fun_ kind of off in the head."

Dan thought he was _fun_. Phil took a moment to be pleased with this new finding before asking, "So you draw?"

"Yeah," Dan shrugged. "That's why I'm going to Uni. Might not be a life of luxury, but it's what I love and it seems to pay the bills so far."

"That's neat," Phil smiled. "I'm rubbish at art. So bad, in fact, that it's actually sort of funny in its pathetic-ness. I'd love to see your art sometime."

"I'd love to show you, and I'm curious as to the pathetic nature of your artwork," Dan giggled. "If you want, I can—"

"_Attention everyone…"_

"Shit," Dan cursed, a frown on his face. "I guess that means you have to go, yeah?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, sadly. What were you going to say?"

"It's nothing," Dan shook his head a bit too quickly. Before Phil could press further, Dan stood up and grabbed his bag. "Seeya tomorrow."

Despite his burning curiosity, Phil let it slide and smiled. "Yup, I'll be here."

"Good," Dan grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "Can't wait to see what you draw for me."

"You better do the same," Phil warned. "We can amaze each other with our snooty art skills."

Dan snorted. "Snooty is a good word, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's—"

"_Phil Lester, would you please come to the front."_

Phil groaned. "Sorry, gotta bounce."

"Tomorrow, then," Dan smiled, adjusting the bag on his shoulder as if to emphasize his words.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Phil nodded. Both boys parted ways, and Phil couldn't help but grin widely to himself as he made his way to the front. It was worth the stares though, because he had a new friend (hopefully more, but they just met, after all). His grin lasted until his jaw ached, and even a little past that. _I can't wait_.

OoO

When Dan showed up, clutching a small folder to his chest, Phil was already waiting for him with two cups of coffee. Sitting down, Dan grinned as he laid the folder on the table and picked up his own cup. "You're going to go broke if you keep on buying me coffee."

"Nope," Phil shook his head. "One time I saved the place from an unsatisfied and arson-inclined customer, so I get discounts and freebies all the time."

Dan whistled. "Lucky. Sometimes I think the barista overcharges me because I always take way too much time deciding. I can't help it if there are a million things to choose from. I like variety."

"You want me to get different things, then?" Phil questioned.

"Nah, you're good. I'll appreciate anything that keeps my wallet closed," Dan grinned, holding the cup in his hands and taking a cautious sip. "Mm, delicious freebie."

Phil laughed, rolling his eyes. "Freeloader."

"You know it," Dan grinned.

"So what's in the folder?" Phil asked, nodding his head over at the slightly ripped purple folder.

"Eh, just some things I drew last night," Dan told him, a blush rising on his cheeks. Phil held back a smile; Dan was so _cute_ when he was embarrassed. "I was kind of inspired after our meet-up, and I figured you'd want to have a look at them."

"Cool," Phil grinned. "I can't wait to see them."

Dan picked up the folder and held it out to Phil, who eagerly took the offered object as if it was a sacred offering. "A little disclaimer first: I'm a healthy human being and most definitely _not_ a stalker."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "That's _some_ disclaimer, Dan."

Dan giggled slightly. "Just open it."

Phil did, and he couldn't help a small gasp at the contents. Filling up the pockets were super-realistic drawings of Phil, in various positions and looking adorable as fuck. He flipped through the pages, in a state of awe. "Dan, these are _amazing_. Is that really how you see me?"

"Yeah," Dan laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't have any references, but I've stared at you long enough to get a good grip of your anatomy. God, that sounds so creepy."

Phil laughed. "Don't worry, it's a shared creepiness. Also, can I possibly keep these?"

"You like them that much?" Dan asked, a pleased smile on his face that Phil found charming.

"Of course," Phil nodded eagerly. "They're gonna get framed and sit comfortably on my living room wall. Great conversation starter and also narcissistic fodder."

Dan rolled his eyes. "They're not _that_ good. And besides, you have every right to feel confident. I don't just draw _anyone_, you know."

"Really?" Phil questioned, forcing himself to breathe as his chest tightened at the words. "Why me, then?"

Dan hummed, a light blush settling on his cheeks as he shrugged slightly. "Dunno. You just have something about you that just…inspires me."

"I inspire you?" Phil echoed, biting his lip to hide a pleased smile. Dan's words rang through his head on repeat. _I _inspire _him._ "I've never inspired someone before, at least I don't think so. Never really thought of myself as someone worthy of something like that."

"But you _are_," Dan defended vehemently. Phil jumped slightly at the sudden force in Dan's tone. "I've never met someone quite like you. I know we haven't really gotten to know each other, so I don't know a lot about your hobbies or life or likes and dislikes. But you just have a certain…air about you. Something that I can't put into words, that just attracts me. Plus, I mean, from an anatomical standpoint you're just made up of so many angles that are so fun to draw. From a personal standpoint, you're just adorable as fuck and fun to speak with."

Phil was taken aback at the strong words. Now, he never really liked his body; Dan was right, it _was_ too many angles. Narrow nose, square shoulders, pointed eyebrows. But then again, he didn't exactly _hate_ it, either. It was his, whether he liked it or not, and he rather liked being able to reach the top shelf and looking good in skinny jeans. But to have someone not only admire it, but to like it enough to draw it _from memory_—that somehow read less creepy and more humbling. And then there was the fact that Dan found him _adorable_. No one had ever called him that before. Not even his old flames. Phil bit his lip once again to hide another pleased smile.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me. Don't know what I did to deserve it, but feel free to draw me anytime you like. I'll be your French girl that buys you coffee," Phil offered.

Dan snorted. "Funnily enough, I have a heart-shaped necklace."

Phil laughed, grinning. "Is this going to be a thing?"

"Totally going to be a thing," Dan affirmed, nodding his head solemnly before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Phil joined in the certainly manly display, and soon they were giving each other ear-splitting grins.

"Why is talking with you so easy?" Phil thought aloud.

Dan shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you not creeped out by my questionable hobbies?"

"Because you play to my inner narcissist?" Phil guessed.

"Good," Dan smiled. "Because there are going to be _many_ more potential narcissistic opportunities."

"So you're going to draw me again?" Phil asked, hope welling in his heart not only at the prospect of being drawn, but also seeing Dan on a regular basis.

"As long as you don't get naked in the library, because being arrested would throw a wrench in my plans."

Phil gulped. "Plans?"

"Yeah," Dan's smile devolved into a devious smirk. "My plans to get you naked in _other_ places."

Phil's heart stopped a beat. His mind and mouth said in unison: "What?"

"Yeah, well, I hope you realize that I don't just draw _anyone_," Dan's said in a low voice. Was it just Phil's imagination, or did Dan lean closer?

_Jesus_, Phil thought, _he's going to kiss me._ As Dan's face crept closer, time seemed to slow down for the ebony-haired boy as his mouth parted slightly and he found himself leaning forward automatically. He hoped that his breath wasn't _too_ sour from the coffee and was too aware of his chapped lips as he closed his eyes and…

Nothing. After a few seconds of waiting, Phil finally felt a pressure on his lips, but it sure didn't _feel_ like lips—it felt like a finger. Phil cracked one eye open and found Dan smirking at him, close enough that Phil could feel the brunette's breath on his face but far enough away that their lips didn't connect. Phil blinked, confused and disappointed.

Dan chuckled lightly, amusement lighting up his eyes. "You didn't think it would be _that_ easy, did you?"

Phil frowned; it was _exactly_ what he had thought. Dan was giving off all the signs, had been flirting rather heavily for the short time they spent together. Being a tease was one thing, but this…this was just _mean_. His mouth moving around the finger (that was still placed on his lips), Phil narrowed his eyes and murmured, "What are you doing?"

"Strategic acquisition," Dan said, grinning as he removed his finger and leaned back to a normal position. Phil's lips still burned from the touch despite the lack of fulfillment for _another_ kind of touch.

Phil frowned slightly, the sting of disappointment not quite worn off as irritation set in. "That makes me sound like some sort of collector's item."

Dan laughed slightly, shrugging. "Nah, I just figure that the best things are worth waiting for. And it really is _so_ fun to tease you. You're cute when you're all confused and frustrated."

Phil didn't know what to make of that. On one hand, Dan found him cute. _Cute_. _Me._ On the other hand, Phil had no doubts that Dan would fulfill his promise and life would become very, _very_ frustrating. Phil wasn't sure how long he could stand it, but Dan _did_ seem to genuinely want something. Whatever that was. So, straightening his shoulders and taking a breath, Phil replied, "Okay, fine. Just don't be an ass about things."

Dan's lips spread into a Cheshire grin. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Uh-huh," Phil mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, though."

"I know," Dan said seriously, his eyes darkening a shade as he leaned forward slightly. "And I won't. I fully plan to follow through with this, but I just want to watch you squirm a bit, because it's adorable squirming and I just can't help myself."

Phil blushed, shifting in his seat at the intense gaze (and unconsciously doing exactly what Dan had said). Well, this would be interesting. Phil didn't really know what would happen, but if it meant seeing more of the brunette, he was happy to take whatever Dan dished out. _Figuratively _and_ literally_, his mind purred, and Phil quickly shut down thoughts that would _certainly_ get him in trouble. "Well, all right."

Dan laughed. "You sound as if you're being coerced into this. Didn't _you_ approach _me_?"

He _did_ have a point. Phil shrugged. "True. Better be worth the wait, though."

Dan smirked, leaning forward so that he was inches from Phil's face. Phil steeled himself, unsure of what was to come next. At the last moment, Dan switched directions and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Both the touch and Dan's satisfied grin when he pulled back made Phil's chest constrict and his cheeks redden. "What was _that_ for?"

"A promise," Dan told him. "That I won't be an ass, but I get to have some fun."

"You are _so_ weird," Phil mumbled as he unconsciously reached up to touch the still warm spot where Dan's lips had been a moment before.

"Yes, well, I'm an artist," Dan grinned. "We're _supposed_ to be off our rockers."

Phil laughed. "I suppose so."

"_Attention everyone, the library will be closing.."_

Phil groaned a bit under his breath and rolled his eyes. "I've gotta—"

"Yeah," Dan said, nodding. "Seeya tomorrow?"

"Of course," Phil said eagerly, and blushed when Dan smirked. "I mean, yeah. Tomorrow."

Dan stood up first, adjusting the bag on his shoulder and giving an over-exaggerated wave before walking away to wherever he was going. As Phil watched the brunette's retreating figure, he realized that he didn't know anything about Dan's life other than his art and the fact that he was a slightly crazy, completely adorable nerd. _I'll have to find out tomorrow,_ he decided, quickly getting out of his seat when he was waved over by his impatient coworker. _Maybe tomorrow I'll actually get more than a finger._ Phil groaned as his head was filled with thoughts of how _else_ Dan could use that finger, and he quickly took a deep breath, shut off his brain, and went back to work.

OoO

"You know, you never showed me your drawing," was Dan's greeting as he plopped down into his usual seat, leaning forward and steeping his hands in an almost instantaneous and somehow graceful motion. Phil wondered how the impossibly tall boy could defy the laws of physics, but then his brain caught up with Dan's words.

"Huh?" Phil questioned. His mind restarted and he vaguely recalled his promise of showing Dan his _own_ "art". Part of him might have really forgotten to draw anything, and part of it might have purposefully hoped Dan would forget, because _honestly,_ Phil was a terrible artist and his artwork should be tossed in a fire and stomped into ashes. _Well, that might be a _little_ overdramatic,_ Phil conceded. _Maybe just being torn up is punishment enough_. Whatever he thought, Phil still hadn't even thought out what he wanted to draw for Dan.

"You know, the drawing you _promised _that you'd draw. And after I showed you my creeper art, too. How disappointing," Dan sniffed, feigning hurt.

Despite the fact that he knew it was Dan's intention, Phil felt guilt well up in his body anyway. "Sorry, Dan. I guess I just forgot."

"Liar," Dan accused, but his smile was at odds with his dramatic tone. "And now, because you neglected to show me your beautiful creation, I get to watch over your shoulder intensely as you draw me an angry hippopotamus riding a rhinoceros."

"_What?_" Phil gasped, staring disbelievingly at Dan as he tried to imagine what the mental image even _looked_ like.

"Yes," Dan cracked a grin, holding back giggles and failing. "I was actually joking, but I kind of desperately need to see this. Please. For me."

Phil frowned. "But I don't have—"

"Lucky for you, I've got some right here," Dan smirked, reaching into his messenger bag and shuffling a few items around before procuring a small notebook and a pencil. "No excuses. Draw for me, Monsieur Monet."

The way Dan's tongue rolled around the French words made Phil shiver, but he decided to ignore the feeling and concentrate on his…task. Staring blankly at the white piece of paper, Phil gave a little sigh before picking up the pencil and beginning his drawing.

Almost immediately, Phil heard the sound of a chair scraping loudly across the floor and looked up to see Dan sitting next to him and peering over his shoulder. As if to answer Phil's unasked question, Dan explained, "I wasn't kidding when I told you I'd stare over your shoulder intensely."

Phil opened his mouth to reply, but the brunette cut him off with an, "No words. Just draw."

Phil shrugged and turned back to his barely-started sketch, choosing to just accept the fact that Dan was a bit of a weirdo. _Like _you're_ one to talk, _Phil's mind supplied for him. Actually, that was probably why they got along so great, and why Phil liked him so much. _Folie a deux_ flashed briefly in his mind, and he tried to bite back a grin as he continued to sketch the drawing (which was going very badly, but Dan didn't comment so neither did Phil).

About ten minutes into his sketch, Phil was suddenly aware of how close Dan was; they were practically breathing the same air. He felt Dan's hot breath on his neck and suppressed the urge to shiver. A small tremble escaped anyway, and Phil bit his lip and tried to ignore the way the heated breaths gave him goosebumps. He tried to concentrate on his drawing, but his attention was so diverted that he had to say something. "Hey, could you move a bit? You're, um, distracting me."

"Am I now?" Dan asked, and Phil could hear the amusement lacing his words. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Er, thanks," Phil whispered awkwardly, breathing out a small sigh of relief as Dan moved away. He turned back to his sketch.

Not five seconds later, he felt a gust of breath blow near his ear. Gasping and biting back a whimper, Phil jumped and groaned, "What are you _doing_?"

"Nothing," Dan said innocently, a small smirk on his face. "Just get back to drawing."

Phil frowned. "As long as you don't blow on my ear."

"Deal," Dan nodded, and made an 'X' across his chest. "I swear."

Phil eyed him suspiciously, suspecting the very obvious trap lying in front of him. That left the question: Get angry, or let it play out? He debated briefly, but figured that this was the direction he was aiming for anyways, so he decided to go with the flow and turned back to the drawing.

Dan, surprisingly, held true to his word. A few minutes passed, and Phil was getting into his surprisingly less sucky drawing when he felt a warm tongue flick his earlobe. He moaned and jumped back, covering his ear as his cheeks mimicked a tomato. His voice came out in a squeak as he whispered, "What…what the hell was _that_?"

"Just an added twist," Dan shrugged, a Cheshire grin decorating his face.

"Twist?" Phil echoed, still clutching his ear protectively. "But we're not playing a game."

"Well, _now_ we are," Dan affirmed. "I mean, life's no fun without a challenge."

Phil narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. "_What_ challenge?"

"I propose," Dan leaned forward conspiratorially, "that you try to draw, and I try to…distract you. If by some miracle you win and finish the drawing, I buy you coffee every day for two weeks. If I win, which seems _massively_ likely judging by your reaction just now, you buy me _two_ cups of coffee per day for _three_ weeks."

Phil gulped. Dan was right; if _this_ was the kind of thing Dan would attempt, Phil was pretty much a goner. And it had to be _today_ of all days, the day when the library stayed open until eleven so that students could study for finals. If he didn't take the challenge, he looked like a pussy and risked losing a fantastic chance at…whatever this was turning into. If he took it, he would probably lose instantly and mortifyingly. However, a part of his wanted to see just _how_ Dan would try to distract him. Hoping he wouldn't regret this, Phil took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Deal."

Dan's resulting grin was a strange mixture of half-beaming and half-predatory. Phil figured if it was any other person, he would be very creeped out and run for the woods. But somehow Dan seemed to be charming at the same time, and Phil was quickly becoming used to the level of weird that always surrounded the brunette. So it was with slight hesitation and a summoned bravery that Phil gulped and turned back to the drawing.

At first, nothing happened. Nothing happened for a good five or so minutes. Phil began to unconsciously relax as he zoned out and lost himself in the drawing. But just as all the tension was drained out of Phil's body, he felt a familiar puff of breath on his ear. Suppressing a shiver, he grit his teeth and focused on the feel of the pencil in his hands. Finding another target for his attention worked surprisingly well, and he was able to ignore the feel of Dan's impossibly close breathing.

He bit back a whimper when Dan's tongue suddenly flicked across his earlobe, and grit his teeth as the tongue lazily traced his ear. Phil couldn't suppress a small groan, however, when he felt Dan nibble gently on the lobe. Dan's mouth soon trailed down Phil's neck, tugging and pulling and scraping his teeth along the ebony-haired boy's sensitive skin.

When he felt a hand brush his thigh, he knew he was in trouble. The teasing hand rested on his thigh for a second, just to be warm and inviting and _there_, and then slowly slid higher and higher until it reached the junction of his hips and thighs. Dan massaged the obvious tent in Phil's trousers, and Phil bit back strained whimpers as his breathing became heavy and the air was suddenly too thick to breathe. Phil was pretty sure he was shaking, but he couldn't tell because he couldn't particularly see straight at the current moment. His eyes threatened to close, but he tried to focus on sketching the drawing he had somehow forgotten about completely.

When he realized he had been shading the same eye for well over a minute, he just flat-out gave up all pretenses and let himself be swept away by the sensations brought about by one simple action. His mouth parted slightly, and he could not help the groan that escaped as Dan's hand slid beneath the waistband of Phil's jeans and began palming him.

When he heard a group of giggling women pass their table, he was suddenly aware that they were in a _very_ public place. Despite the nearness of the group and the fact that they could easily hear Phil if he let out the moans he struggled to keep inside of him, Dan's hand did not still. In fact, it seemed to go _faster_, almost as if Dan _wanted_ him to make a noise.

"See those women over there?" Dan whispered in Phil's ear, as if reading Phil's mind. "They're so _close_, huh. Might be able to _hear_ you if you aren't careful."

For some inexplicable reason, Phil felt himself liking that idea very much, and he felt himself suddenly grow harder as his breathing quickened just a little bit. When Phil suddenly tasted copper in his mouth, he realized he was biting his lip so hard to keep from making noise that he was making himself bleed. He released his lip and pressed his lips tightly together as he heard the women tittering over something one of them had said.

Dan seemed to notice this, and his hand sped up as if wanting to coax the groans trying desperately to spill out of Phil's mouth. It took all of Phil's willpower not to come, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to contain _anything_. He watched as one of the women walked close to their table, and his heart sped up and he felt panic (and somehow excitement) well in his chest. He managed to remain quiet and was quite proud of himself, until Dan bit down harshly on his neck and Phil released a sharp gasp of surprise.

"Now, now," Dan murmured against Phil's neck, voice low and rough. His hand never lost its speed, however. "Can't have us getting caught. That wouldn't end so well, would it? You wouldn't even be able to finish, and I can tell from the way you're just _arching_ into me that you're pretty close. Would be a shame after all this buildup, hmm?"

Phil tried to ignore Dan's words and concentrate on _not_ finishing and _not_ making a fool of himself in front of a clearly conservative woman. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and willed himself desperately to ignore the intense warmth pooling in his groin. _Oh God oh God oh GodGodGod_, was the mantra in Phil's head as he fought to control himself. _Oh God, did she just look over here?_

Just as it was too much, and Phil was about to give up and just let propriety be damned, the woman turned away and led her friends to another part of the library. As soon as they disappeared behind a bookshelf, Phil felt himself come undone as an intense orgasm washed through him like a tidal wave. He groaned low in his throat as he pushed up against Dan's hand a few more times, desperate for any source of additional pleasure as he rode out his high and spilled all over Dan's hand (and probably his own trousers, as well).

He wasn't aware his eyes were closed until he opened them and found hazel eyes looking at him intensely. Neither boy spoke; Dan seemed to be waiting for Phil to breathe normally, and Phil was aware but quite unsure if he would ever do _anything_ normally around the brunette. When Phil's breathing seemed regulated enough, and he didn't feel quite so flushed from their actions, Phil tried to ignore his embarrassment and spoke in a whisper, "What was…_that_?"

"An appetizer," Dan smirked, removing his hand from Phil's trousers and bringing his hand up to his face. Phil watched, entranced, as a bubblegum tongue popped out and lapped up the remaining come on Dan's hand. When he had licked away all remaining traces of it, Dan wiped his hand on his jeans and grinned. "Not bad for a first encounter, eh?"

Phil swallowed audibly, his mouth suddenly dry as if he had swallowed a handful of cotton balls. He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah."

Dan laughed, reaching over to brush a stray lock of hair away from Phil's fringe in a surprisingly intimate move. "Have I broken you?"

"Maybe," Phil admitted, a blush settling on his cheeks.

"I hope you have a warranty. It would suck if I had to pay for repairs," Dan teased, grinning. "Broke college student, remember?"

"I come surprisingly cheap," Phil countered with a shy smile, the return of their banter pushing away his embarrassment and reawakening his usual self. "A cup of coffee sounds like a good service fee."

"Service fee?" Dan questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have the roles a bit backwards? _I'm_ the one that...serviced you, if you will. You owe _me_ a cup of coffee."

"I get you coffee anyway," Phil said, rolling his eyes. "And you owe me coffee because you didn't stop when that girl came over."

"You liked it," Dan teased, smirking. He pointed to his belly. "I have the evidence right here."

Phil groaned, heat rising up on his cheeks. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe you're trying to get an undeserved coffee out of me," Dan countered, grinning when Phil signed in defeat.

"Fine. One day I'll get that cup from you," Phil promised, vaguely wondering why he was so adamant about something so trivial. He figured it was half wanting to return the favor, and half wanting to make a deal that implied they would see each other for a long time. It tasted good on his tongue, anyway. _No Phil, stop. You just got off; you can't possibly have room for bad thoughts._ His hormones never listened anyways, although it was great that his body couldn't outwardly show it at the moment.

Phil knew it wasn't just hormones, of course. Everything about the other boy intrigued the ebony-haired boy, and everything they did together just seemed _right_. Normally, Phil was a bit awkward as far as conversations went, but talking with Dan came so easily to him. It was like he didn't even have to think about what to say next, or feel self-conscious about himself. Phil didn't exactly know _how_ he felt just yet, but there was something about Dan that just made Phil instantly feel at home.

"How about now?" Dan questioned after a small pause when Phil gathered his thoughts.

"What about now?" Phil asked, drawing himself out of his mind.

"Coffee," Dan explained. "There's one right down the road, where I assume you get your daily offerings. Besides, I think the woman that came near us is giving us the stink-eye."

Phil turned to look and frowned when he locked eyes with the woman who was, indeed, flat-out glaring daggers at the pair of boys. He felt his cheeks redden and he groaned in mortification, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands. "Done. Starbucks it is."

"Onwards," Dan exclaimed, throwing a smug smirk over to the shocked and affronted woman, who suddenly found an interesting piece of lint on her pink sweater. Dan turned back to Phil with a shit-eating grin, and Phil bit his lip to keep from laughing at the severity of Dan's satisfied expression. It _was_ kind of perfect, after all.

Dan gathered up his things, and both boys stood and headed towards the exit. A few feet away from the table, Dan stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! The drawing!"

"Just leave it there. It's too horrific to keep," Phil groaned. "Maybe the woman will see it and her eyes will bleed."

"No, it's a memento of our undying bond," Dan said in an overly serious voice, and without further ado he walked away to pick up the paper.

In the short time that Dan was away, Phil tried to think about just how Dan's words made him feel. It was a casual and silly remark, probably not really meant, but Phil couldn't help the flutter in his heart at the words. The problem he was encountering, however, was that while Phil was almost certain that he was falling for Dan, he wasn't sure how the other boy felt. They hadn't really explored feelings; their flirting was mainly sexual, and they hadn't even kissed yet. At least, it was a _hopeful_ 'yet'. He wondered what Dan's end goal was.

As Dan approached him with the drawing in hand, Phil tried to will the thoughts away. Phil wondered exactly what emotion was written on his own face, but Dan suddenly gave him a soft smile, eyes warm and affectionate as he reached to push a stray piece of hair from Phil's face. "Stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles."

Phil laughed lightly, feeling instantly better at Dan's smile and barbed reassurance. "You have such a way with words."

"I do, don't I?" Dan grinned. He bumped his shoulder against Phil's lightly. "You shouldn't worry about things so much. Not about me, at least. You're a bit stuck with me, I'm afraid."

Phil vaguely wondered if Dan was a mind reader, but dismissed the thought because more important matters were at hand. "I am?"

"Mm-hm," Dan hummed, nodding. "I tend to stick around when I've found something worth pursuing."

"Pursuing?" Phil echoed, resisting the urge to clutch at his chest when it tightened considerably.

"Yes, pursuing," Dan repeated, and then leaned forward to brush his lips against Phil's. It was a light kiss, sweet and chaste not really involved, but still enough for the intentions to be _there_, and Phil cupped his hand over Dan's when it reached up to thread in the ebony-haired boy's hair. Even though Dan leaned back way too soon for Phil's taste, he didn't go very far, and Phil could feel the affection radiating off of the younger boy as their eyes locked. Dan's hand didn't lower; it remained in place and his fingers caressed Phil's scalp just the slightest bit in a reassuring way. Phil had never felt so intimate with a person; not even sex could live up to the way that Dan was looking at him now.

"Dan…" Phil whispered softly, opening his mouth for the words that wanted to spill out. _I'm falling for you and I want you please stay I want this and you so badly it hurts help me._ But no sound came, because the moment seemed so fragile and honest that Phil didn't want to break it with mere words.

"Phil, I—"

"_Attention…"_

Dan swore and his hand dropped reluctantly from Phil's head, the action feeling more like a caress that made Phil shiver. Dan sighed, but wore a slightly lop-sided smile. "Coffee time, then?"

Phil blinked, but then remembered that this time, they _weren't_ going to part ways. He couldn't help the brilliant smile that threatened to break the sides of his cheeks. "Yeah. Coffee."

Dan looked taken aback for a second at Phil's enthusiasm, but he quickly recovered and chuckled fondly. He extended his hand to the exit with a flourish. "Lead the way, then, Mister Coffee Connoisseur."

"I prefer _Monsieur_ Coffee Connoisseur," Phil sniffed, pretending to be affronted but failing to hide a smile.

Dan laughed. "Potato, po-tahto. Onwards!"

Phil giggled and they started on their journey. Honestly, Starbucks wasn't that far, and it wasn't enough time to really chat. It was also so cold that Phil felt like icicles could form on his nose, so he devoted his energy to keeping his body warm. Halfway there, he felt Dan move closer so that their shoulders and arms were aligned. He didn't move to grab Phil's hand, but rather remained close so that they were still touching and Phil could feel the younger boy's body heat. Phil smiled to himself. He was beginning to realize that Dan really _was_ different than anyone he had met before, and it made sense that his version of affection would be no different. He couldn't help but smile the entire way to the shop, uncaring that his cheeks got sore, because he was so in love with this adorable weirdo that he simply couldn't get over that fact.

The bell jingled when the door opened, and Phil's smile widened when Dan held out the door for him. He murmured a small thanks and led Dan to the counter. When they got to the counter, Phil's smile dropped. "Er, hi, Mary."

"Phil," the older woman nodded stiffly, not even bothering to smile. She looked to be in her late fifties, with mostly faded brown hair that had been obviously dyed much too often and far too long ago. The color reminded Phil of a coffee stain, which seemed to be an appropriate image. Her expression was drawn and the lines on her face were arranged in such a way that it looked like her frown was actually stuck in place. "What do you need?"

"Two coffees, please," Phil told her politely, shrugging off Dan's questioning look and mouthing 'later'.

The woman's gaze flicked over and she eyed Dan, giving him a look of disdain as her lips twisted into a frown. "Is he your new boy-toy?"

Phil opened his mouth to reply, but Dan beat him to it. "And what if I am?"

The woman's frown deepened and her eyes narrowed. "Shame all that beauty is wasted on being a faggot."

Phil groaned under his breath and gently put his hand on the shoulder of the obviously seething Dan. He muttered, "Dan, just let it go. She's not worth it."

Dan shook his head, taking a breath and collecting himself. He gave her a confident smile with a defiant look in his eyes. "At least I'm getting some. When's the last time you've used your twat? Does that thing still even _work_?"

Both Phil and Mary stared openmouthed at Dan: Mary in horrified astonishment and Phil in admiration. After letting the insult seep in, Dan continued. "You're not paid to insult customers, you know. You're paid to take my order, smile, and wish me a nice day. Or would you rather your manager took my order?"

"N-no," Mary said, recovering quickly and putting on a polite if slightly disgruntled face. "I'll put it in. Two coffees?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded, trying to keep back a smirk at the thought that Dan tamed this bitch of a woman (although he could have been a _bit_ nicer about it). He watched as she put in the order, her long nails clacking on the screen a bit more violently than was considered normal. Phil handed her the money and they finished the rest of the transaction without a word.

When they were done, Dan and Phil turned to leave, but Mary's quiet voice halted them. "Good um…good day."

Phil turned to her and flashed her a brilliant smile, which seemed to shock the woman. "You, too, Mary."

Satisfied at the look of astonishment on Mary's face, Phil turned back to see Dan smiling at him fondly. "You always manage to surprise me, Philip Lester."

"I tend to do that to people," Phil shrugged, playing casual but secretly pleased at the compliment.

Dan chuckled warmly and reached to brush a strand of hair off of Phil's face (which was becoming a wonderfully endearing habit, Phil noticed. "Softie. Now come on, we have to make our grand and fabulous exit to the tables."

"They're ten feet away, Dan."

"No matter. To the tables!"

When they had sat down at the least dingy table, a comfortable silence descended as they indulged in their respective cups of coffee. Phil managed to get quite a few sips in before Dan broke the silence. "Is she for _real_?"

Phil sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"But…you get me coffee every day," Dan frowned, and Phil bit his lip as Dan put two-and-two together. "You have to put up with this _every day_?"

Phil shrugged, setting his mug down and pushing it away as his coffee suddenly lost its allure. The bitter taste remained in his mouth like an old carpet stain, and he wasn't sure if it was the corporate sludge or the conversation topic. "She can be nicer some days. It's no big deal."

"But it _is_ a big deal," Dan said softly, and Phil was surprised to see the fond smile Dan wore and the warm look the younger boy was giving him. "You care about me that much? To have to put up with _her_ daily?"

Phil blushed, feeling suddenly shy. "Well…yeah. I do."

Dan was silent for a moment, a look of contemplation on his face. Phil shifted in his seat, wondering which way Dan would take the words. Would he think that Phil meant it in a light way, that Phil was just close to the brunette? Or would Dan realize the full extent and weight of the words, like he had read Phil's mind just an hour before? Phil was never good at any kind of confession, love or not (well, it was mainly just _not_ that he used, as no one really struck him in that way). Despite the ease of their conversations, Dan was no exception to that rule. Phil knew he was being vague, and it probably wasn't fair to Dan for Phil to beat around the bush, but Dan was usually perceptive anyways, so Phil felt like he didn't need to be so direct.

After a few minutes, Dan seemed to collect his thoughts. He opened his mouth, and Phil took a deep breath. "I'd put up with that for you, too."

"Yeah?" Phil asked, heart speeding up because he knew that in Dan-speak, the words were more than casual. The boy had a different, somewhat backwards way of going about affection, so Phil was quickly learning to read between the lines.

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "I'd put up with that all day, if it meant I could see you. Because, well, you're important to me. Really important. Like, ultimate super love-like important."

"Ultimate super love-like?" Phil repeated, and couldn't help the relieved grin and laughter that followed. Dan loved him. In his strange, Dan-esque way, Dan loved him. Despite the way his heart was beating a million miles a minute, Phil couldn't help but tease, "You read way too many comic books. You dork."

Dan grinned, laughing. "Yeah, but I guess I'm _your_ dork now, huh?"

Phil smiled, brimming with pleasure. "Yeah. You are. My weird, moderately-insane Dorkasaurus."

Dan groaned. "Please don't make that a pet name for me."

"Nah," Phil giggled. "I'm liking Danosaur."

"Do I even get a say in this?" Dan asked, making a big show of rolling his eyes and pouting.

"No," Phil grinned, liking the feel of being confident around someone. It felt nice to be able to be himself, especially around someone he loved more than he thought was possible. It started out a bit creepy, and to be honest, Phil wasn't sure he'd _ever_ stop staring at Dan (hopefully in a somewhat less-creepy and more socially-accepted manner). This fantastically crazy, wonderful boy was _Phil's_ now, and Phil was _his_. Now all they needed to work on was their public decency.

"I think we should show Mary that drawing. I think it even has some extra-special…_paint _on it."

"No, Dan. Dear _God_ no."

…And maybe Dan's people-skills.


End file.
